


Long time no see, miss very much

by longmiaowu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, dante/Vergil - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 五代但丁和维吉尔的事情，其中有v和但丁的小情节。





	Long time no see, miss very much

**Author's Note:**

> 五代但丁和维吉尔的事情，其中有v和但丁的小情节。

傍晚时维吉尔走在夜幕里，因为身体的原因他不得不找到属于自己的物品，阎魔刀。  
主人与武器之间的吸引让他找到了阎魔刀的所在地，是在一个车库里。

尼禄本以为眼前的男人是流浪汉，他开着玩笑说“需要帮助吗？如果你饿了可以和我们一起吃，姬莉叶每次都会烧很多饭。”

维吉尔蹒跚的步伐向尼禄走去，他的样子让男孩警惕起来尼禄本能的往后退他叫住了准备下楼来的姬莉叶，与此同时维吉尔走上前扯住他的手便将他扔了出去。

“我要拿回属于我的东西，况且我没有时间了。”

男孩爬起身时发现无法撑住上半身就看到维吉尔的手上拿着他的手臂。男孩惨叫着只能看着自己的手臂被对方拿走，鬼手在维吉尔手中幻化成阎魔刀，他靠着自身的力气将阎魔刀拔出鞘打开了异次元空间走进去。

再次出来后，他回到了自己曾经的家。面对曾经的全家福维吉尔将阎魔刀插向自己，阎魔刀可以使人与魔分离。

人类的那一部分变成了瘦弱的黑发男人。

Vitale。

而另一半则变成了恶魔。

Urisen。

即使变成了人类Vitale也是维吉尔的一部分，他对但丁的感情和渴望还是和曾经一样。  
他靠着莫里森的介绍和情报找到了但丁，此时的但丁早与之前不一样，按照人类的话来说早已变成了一个中年大叔。

但丁看着眼前的男人总有一些熟悉的感觉，但是他不敢确定那是不是他所以为的人，Vitale向但丁说着自己所需要的帮助。

“我需要你的帮助，那个魔王得靠你才能将他打败。”

但丁笑着将脚翘在桌子上，他看着Vitale摆摆手“还有什么消息可以再透露一些吗？比如他是是谁。”

Vitale咬了咬嘴唇看着他“维吉尔，我想你再熟悉不过了不是吗？”他看着但丁的表情逐渐凝固拿出书阅读了几句话。

“所以你找我的原因，是要我去打倒他？”但丁放下脚换了个姿势坐着，知道造成这个事情的人是他的亲哥哥，曾经那个爱过的男人。

“当然，不然这个世界会被毁灭。”Vitale走向他将自己的双手放在但丁的肩膀上，维吉尔渴望他，他也是。

但丁低下头思考了一番，就在抬头的时候他感觉到自己的嘴唇被柔软的东西也触碰了一下，他看着Vitale遮住了自己的视线，取而代之的是更多的亲吻落在他的嘴唇上。

“…”

Vitale朝他笑了笑随后转身准备离开被但丁拉住了手腕。

“你和维吉尔是什么关系。”

但丁的表情有些变化，他在意之前的亲吻而Vitale却觉得这是自然的。他转过身看着但丁把手放在他的下巴上眯着眼说。

“你觉得呢，但丁？”看着Vitale离开了事务所但丁无法阻止自己的脑袋想着关于Vitale刚刚干的事情。

当他看着Vitale和Urisen再次合并成为维吉尔时，但丁怒吼着向他跑去，他在意为什么眼前的男人哪怕逃脱了魔帝的追杀也不愿意回到他的身边。

无论发生什么事都永远是一副破脸，他在意的兄弟现在却在他打算放下的时候出现。但丁在跑向维吉尔的时候被维吉尔用阎魔刀的刀鞘重重的打在肚子上。

“唔…”因为冲击但丁单膝跪在地上干呕了几下，维吉尔藐视着他发出了不屑的声音。

“你还有脸回来…你不知道放弃…！”

但丁支撑着身子站起来就被维吉尔掐住了脖子，他感受到了窒息的感觉以及维吉尔的欲望，正因为是孪生兄弟但丁感觉到了维吉尔的欲望和想法。

现在只能满足他俩的只有性爱，兄长站在但丁的面前亲吻着他的嘴唇随后将阎魔刀捅进了身为弟弟的但丁体内。

“你知道我非常期待这个事情…”

但丁笑着咳嗽了几下用手握住阎魔刀的刀身，他往前靠了些再次亲吻住维吉尔的嘴唇，血液的味道充斥着兄弟俩的口腔。

维吉尔的手在阎魔刀上更加用了些力气，他满足的听着但丁因为疼痛而发出的喘息声，他伸手伸进但丁的裤子里。

“我知道，你喜欢疼痛就和曾经一样。”

维吉尔笑着捏了捏他的阴茎龟头，但丁咽了下混着血液的唾液，他往前走了几步让阎魔刀全部穿过他的身体。

“是…和曾经一样，你还是一味的喜欢这样性交。”

维吉尔把但丁推倒在地上，他扒下但丁的裤子扔在一边直接将阴茎插进了他的后穴，因为没有扩张而直接插进去，但丁紧致的后穴让维吉尔发出了满足的叹息声。

“但丁…”

维吉尔把但丁狠狠的按在地上操着，他双手压着但丁的屁股不断的撞击着他的前列腺，在性欲的催促下维吉尔逐渐的变成了恶魔，维吉尔的恶魔形态身上会有些鳞片。

“嘿…你变成那样很过分…！”

但丁注意到维吉尔的变化，他能够感觉到自己的体内那根阴茎也变得更大了些上面也长出了鳞片刮划着自己的内壁。

随着维吉尔的抽插越来越卖力和快速的顶弄，但丁也因为内部的快感和疼痛而走向高潮，兄弟俩因为快感而同时射了出来。

维吉尔俯下身亲吻着但丁的后颈用力的咬了一口，他满足的将性器抽出靠在但丁的身上。但丁转过脑袋看着他。

“这次准备见见你儿子吗？”

“不，我是说再说吧…”

但丁有些无语尴尬的摇摇头，他穿上裤子靠在一边他摸了摸自己的伤口开始像往常一样讽刺着他的兄长。

“还我衣服。”

“没钱，不还你。”

“喂！你…”

但丁刚想抱怨他就被维吉尔把脸埋在怀里，看着他。

“我能保证这次不会随随便便走，因为这次我们的时间还有很多。”


End file.
